Still Last
by ricetard
Summary: How can you live, if you don't know me? Style Stan/Kyle , oneshot. Rated for mild smut.


**Originally original, for iluvzuzu, though she doesn't know I stalk her on Fanfiction (yet) XD Anyways. That's not important. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

The first time is when he holds Stan's hand as Stan wakes up, and he smiles at him. Stan thinks,

_He's so pretty_

and takes it. The boy and his smile are indeed pretty, but there's something strange about it.

A woman comes over and looks at Stan wistfully in the hospital bed. She and the boy exchange few words, but Stan doesn't pay them any attention until the woman leaves after looking at Stan once more.

When she is gone, the boy turns to him. Stan asks,

_What's your name?_

The boy's smile falls, but he answers,

_Kyle_.

Stan wonders if he's done anything wrong.

*

_How old are you?_

_I'm sixteen_, Kyle answers. Stan smiles and nods, bobbing his head against the hospital bed. His fingers dance in Kyle's palm, and he looks up and eyes Kyle's red curls.

_You're pretty_, he says to him.

Kyle's laugh, which is beautiful, light and wonderful, rings through Stan's ears as he glances back at him.

_You're not so bad yourself._

Stan is content as he puts his fingers through Kyle's again and it feels so perfect.

*

Kyle smells like something sweet when he leans in to kiss Stan on the cheek before Stan is supposed to go to sleep. Stan leans his head back into the pillow and sighs when Kyle's fragrance leaves him. He gazes at Kyle and asks him,

_Will you come tomorrow?_

Kyle's blue eyes darken the slightest when Stan asks him this, but he rests his forehead against the other' boy's and leans in close to whisper to him.

_I'll come every day._

_Good_, Stan says, settled with this response. _You better._

_I promise_, Kyle responds firmly. He kisses Stan on the cheek once more, and then gets up to leave. _Now sleep_.

*

There is a boy Standing at the end of Stan's bed when he wakes up. He's talking to a man and a woman, and Stan watches with interest as they converse. The boy catches sight of him waking up, and goes over to him. Stan is taken in by his appearance.

_He's so pretty._

The boy leans his face close to him, bending down.

_How do you feel, Stan?_

Stan wants to know who this boy is, and pushes the boy's question aside.

_What's your name?_

The boy's smile falls, and Stan wonders what he's done wrong.

*

Kyle kisses Stan on the lips in the middle of the seventh week. Stan is taken aback, but then Kyle feels so nice and soft and tender against him, so he kisses back. Then he pulls away, and looks at Kyle.

_Never leave me, okay?_

_Never_, Kyle promises solemnly.

_Will you always be with me?_

_Always._

_No matter what happens?_

_No matter what._

_I love you Kyle._

A smile reflects off of Kyle's face, and he goes in to kiss Stan once more.

_I love you too._

*

Stan opens his eyes. He looks around, and sees a redhead in the room, sitting at a chair beside his bed. The boy looks tired, half-asleep, resting, but Stan is wondering what he's doing here. And even with his head hanging down and his mouth half open, he is so intriguing and Stan can't help but think,

_He's so pretty._

Stan is curious as to whom he is, and why he's here. Still, a part of him tells him not to disturb the boy, and Stan settles with lying in his bed and staring at him.

*

_What's your favorite color?_

_Green._

_Favorite animal?_

_Dog._

_Favorite food?_

_Pasta._

_Favorite hobby?_

_Playing video games._

Stan grins. _I know that one._

Kyle seems surprised.

_Really?_

_Yeah. I used to play video games all the time. What's your favorite?_

Kyle looks ecstatic as he answers, _Call of Duty._

_Mine too_, Stan says enthusiastically.

_But I bet I can beat you,_ Kyle adds teasingly.

Stan laughs, and decides that he loves Kyle.

*

_It's fucking stupid_, Kyle says.

_What?_ Stan asks, looking out the window to follow Kyle's drifting gaze.

Kyle grimaces and looks back at Stan. _Everything. Just…everything. Life and all that shit._

_Life can't be that bad,_ Stan encourages.

Kyle glowers and looks at him. _What's not so bad about it?_

_Well, it has you in it_. Stan smiles at Kyle teasingly, and Kyle can't help but smile back.

_Yeah, but it just fucks everything over. I wish I didn't have to live life like _this_; I wish you and me could go somewhere perfect by ourselves_, Kyle images.

Stan pictures it. The image is rather nice.

Kyle takes a glimpse at Stan again, and when he sees the dreamy grin ghosting over his face, he can't help but chuckle and kiss Stan. The kiss is strong, forceful, and longing. He kisses back, and they kiss lavishly on the hospital bed.

*

Kyle takes Stan's chin and slides his fingers under the smooth skin, making Stan shier. Stan slips his tongue into Kyle's mouth and pulls him back on the bed, and he's trying to think but every part of his body can only sense Kyle, Kyle, _Kyle_. His breath hitches as he slips his fingers under his shirt, and all nerves of thinking as shut off when he can feel himself wanting nothing but Kyle.

He runs his fingers through the beautiful, beautiful curls and makes his way to undressing him as Kyle manages to breathe out his name, _Stan_. Stan takes his own shirt off and then strips Kyle while kissing him, and tastes him, tastes every part of him, kissing and ravishing his body. He has no other thought than having Kyle here; yearning to do whatever it is to love him more.

He lusts into him with passion, not caring where they are or when it is or what is happening or what he's thinking; he wants Kyle, needs Kyle, and the lust leaves. He only loves Kyle, as he goes in—and it's a little bit awkward and hurts Kyle at first as a small sound leaves his mouth. But it's perfect as they both faze into ecstasy, and when Stan pulls out with exhaustion, he doesn't know how he can express this everlasting love for Kyle any more.

*

Stan wakes up and sees a boy next to him

_He's so pretty._

The boy turns to him, and the expression on his face is blank, unreadable.

_Hi, I'm Kyle_, he says, and leans in to press his mouth against Stan's.

There's something about the kiss that's familiar.


End file.
